Sins of the Father
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Following on from the events of "The Siege of Ga'Hoole", the son of Kludd and Nyra infiltrates the Guardians' tree, bent on revenge.
1. The Son Rises

**Sins Of The Father**

**Chapter One: The Son Rises**

The sun rose on a desolate mountain region. Within a cavern in the side of the largest peak, there roosted a small group of owls. They were the last remnants of the once mighty Pure Ones, an order of tyto owls dedicated to conquest, now reduced to hiding away after a particulary crushing defeat delivered by their old enemies, the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, a defeat that included the death of their leader, Metal Beak (Or Kludd, as he was once known).

Their current leader, Nyra, was prowling through the cavern, looking for someone.

"Have either of you seen Nyroc?" She asked two of her underlings.

"I believe he went out for a flight a short while ago, mistress." One said. "He's probably on his way back right now."

Without another word, Nyra made her way to the cavern's mouth. Outside was a small, desolate thicket.

"Nyroc!" Nyra bellowed. "Nyroc!"

A small object moved through the air nearby, rapidly growing in size as it approached the mountain. It was a he, an adolescent barn owl. He joined Nyra at the cavern's edge.

"You called me, mother?" He asked.

"There you are, my little prince." Nyra smiled, stroking the underside of his beak with her talon.

Nyroc was the son of Nyra and Kludd, conceived a few days before Kludd's demise. He greatly resembled his father, from the days before he had suffered disfiguring burns to his face.

"The time is almost upon us, my boy." Nyra declared. "The moment I've been training you for. The mission of vengeance that has been your destiny, your birthright."

"It's really time?" Nyroc asked, a tone of savage glee in his voice.

"Yes." Nyra smiled proudly. "Time for you to avenge our order... and your dearly departed father. You do remember what I told you about him, don't you?"

"I do." Nyroc said sternly. "Father was a visionary who wished to bring order to the owl kingdoms. But he and the Pure Ones were stopped in their glorious task by the so-called Guardians of Ga'Hoole. And father was killed... by his own brother, Soren." The young owlet spat the name out like it was a curse.

"Perfectly correct." Nyra smiled. "He and the Guardians destroyed the Pure Ones, forced us to hide away in these caverns for years... But you, my son, shall be the instrument of our righteous vengeance! You will infiltrate the Guardians' headquarters, gain their trust, and destroy them from within!"

"I won't let you down, mother." Nyroc smiled. "They'll pay. They will all pay!"

"That's the spirit." Nyra smiled proudly. "Tomorrow, you will embark on your great mission. But now, it is time to sleep. You must be fit and alert for what comes tomorrow."

"Yes, mother." Nyroc nodded.

As night fell, Nyra and her son flew up to a high ridge, which they had reserved as their personal roost. Laid against the wall was the helmet worn by Kludd when he took on the name of Metalbeak. Nyra had recovered the helmet after Kludd's death, she had often told Nyroc that she would pass it on to him, when she believed he was ready.

As mother and son curled up to sleep, Nyroc suffered from a vision, the same vision he had suffered on and off for years: A pair of glowing red eyes hovering in an infinite darkness, and a voice, so alien, yet somehow familar, urging him to pursue revenge on his enemies.

_"Tomorrow, it finally begins."_ The voice hissed. _"You will destroy Soren. Destroy all the Guardians!"_

_"I will."_ Nyroc thought. _"I promise you, I will destroy them all!"_

It was not only hatred that motivated Nyroc, but the thought that, once his mission was complete, this terrible voice that had haunted his dreams might finally leave him alone. It seemed to Nyroc that the voice's visitations were pointless; He felt he did not need to be told to destroy those whom he hated the most. Not that he would ever tell that to the horrific vision...

The eyes vanished, and Nyroc fell into unconsciousness. His final thought of the night was of how good it would feel to avenge his father's death, to administer vengeance upon the owl who had taken his father and his birthright from him before he was even hatched. As Nyroc slumbered, a sinister smile appeared on his beak.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and all associated characters are the property of Kathryn Lansky, Warner Bros and Village Roadshow Pictures.)_


	2. The Arrival

**Sins Of The Father**

**Chapter Two: The Arrival**

The next morning, Nyroc was led outside by Nyra. They flew for some time, stopping at a large cloud of mist.

"Through these mists, my son, lies the Ga'Hoole tree, headquarters of those miserable Guardians." Nyra declared.

"How will I find this tree, mother?" Nyroc asked.

"Simple, my little prince." Nyra smiled. "I have been to the tree before. It was a long time ago, but I still remember the way there. From here, you must go straight forward for forty wingflaps, then turn to the east for another thirty, then north for another twenty, west for ten, and north again for fifty. After that, you will finally pass through the mists, and see the tree."

"I won't let you down, mother." Nyroc nodded. "Vengeance will be ours!"

"Of that, I have no doubt." Nyra smiled, stroking her son's head feathers. "Never forget, Nyroc: You are your father's son, and this is your destiny."

Nyroc set his face in a show of determination, then flew into the mists.

In the white expanse, Nyroc was essentially flying blind, but he followed his mother's instructions to the letter, and, lo and behold, her directions proved true; Nyroc found himself looking at the largest tree he had ever seen.

"Ga'Hoole..." He said out loud, awed by the sight.

Seeing a gathering of owls, Nyroc went in for a landing. The owls seemed surprised to see a newcomer.

"Well, hello." A barn owl in an ornate gold and scarlet helmet stepped forward. "It's not often we get visitors. What brings you here?"

"Forgive my intrusion." Nyroc declared. "I am but a weary traveller, seeking a place to roost for a few days."

"Then you've come to the right tree." The owl smiled. "I'm sure we can find a hollow for you to stay in somewhere."

"What is this place, anyway?" Nyroc asked, feigning ignorance.

"This is Ga'Hoole." The owl replied. "And we are the Guardians. We protect the owl kingdoms from those who would do harm."

_'Liar.'_ Nyroc thought bitterly. Out loud, he said "That sounds like such a noble cause."

"It is." The owl smiled. "Oh, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself yet."

The owl took off his helmet.

"My name is Soren." He declared.

_'Soren...!'_ Nyroc's mind burned with hate. Barely managing to resist the urge to rip out the owl's gizzard, Nyroc introduced himself in return.

"I am... Coryn." He smiled hollowly.

Nyra, fearing her son's name might be similar enough to her's to arouse suspicion, had been the one to provide an alias for him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Coryn." Soren extended his talon warmly.

It took all of Nyroc's self-control to keep himself from trying to break Soren's leg during the talonshake.

Shortly afterward, Soren brought Nyroc to a burrowing owl named Dewlap.

"Are there any spare hollows, Dewlap?" Soren asked.

"Not at the moment, no." Dewlap shook her head. "I'm afraid our guest will have to bunk up with someone."

"No problem." Soren smiled. "He can stay in my hollow."

_'This is too good to be true.'_ Nyroc thought. _'The fool is bringing me right into his home!'_

With Soren leading, they travelled to the Guardian's hollow. A female spotted owl was already inside.

"This is my mate, Otulissa." Soren smiled. "Otulissa, this is Coryn. He's going to be staying with us for a few days."

Nyroc fought back a grimace. His mother had told him of the despicible act of interspecies mating between owls, a practise that was even more vile when a tyto was involved.

"Always a pleasure to make a new friend." Otulissa beamed, before her grin turned sour. "Though it would have been nice if you had consulted me first."

"Sorry, love." Soren winced.

"Never mind." Otulissa shrugged. "What's done is done, and it never hurts to be charitable."

_'We'll just see about that.'_ Nyroc sneered.

Just then, a female voice cut through the quiet of the hollow.

"Dad's home!"

A trio of female owlets, not much younger then Nyroc, descended on them. They resembled Soren, but had spotted chests like Otulissa. They enveloped their father in a group hug.

"There's my girls." Soren smiled, hugging them all tightly.

Nyroc was nonplussed by this display of affection. His mother had told him that Soren was heartless, without feeling or warmth.

_'Doesn't seem like it right now...'_ He thought. _'Wait, what am I thinking? Of course he'd show kindness to his own filthy halfbreed offspring!'_

One of the young owlets noticed their guest.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Coryn." Otulissa told them. "He's going to be staying with us for a few days."

"Coryn, these are our daughters: Bell, Blythe, and Sebastiana." Soren smiled.

The last owlet cringed.

"Call me 'Bash'." She growled. "Or else."

_'Bit of a tomboy, I see.'_ Nyroc thought to himself, impressed by the owlet's attitude. _'Not bad... for a halfbreed.'_

Any further thoughts were curtailed by a growling in his stomach.

"Hungry, are we?" Otulissa smiled. "We have some grubs in the back. Help yourself."

After sating his hunger, Nyroc was shown where he could sleep. That night, he was visited by the voice for the second time in two nights; A rare occurence.

_'Why is Soren not dead yet?'_ The voice snarled. _'He is asleep, helpless! Kill him now!'_

_'That's not the plan.'_ Nyroc protested. _'I need to get him alone and out in the open. Killing him here and now will only result in the signing of my own death warrant.'_

_'Very well.'_ The voice hissed. _'But do it soon, boy! Soon...'_

The voice faded, leaving Nyroc to fall into a troubled sleep. He was deep in the heart of the enemy stronghold. From what his mother had told him of the Guardians, one wrong move could easily spell his doom. He would have to tread very carefully...

**To Be Continued...**

_(Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and all associated characters are the property of Kathryn Lansky, Warner Bros and Village Roadshow Pictures.)_


	3. Meetings And Greetings

**Sins Of The Father**

**Chapter Three: Meetings And Greetings**

The next morning, Nyroc was jolted awake by the cheering of the three owlets as they woke up their parents.

"Wake up!" They chorused. "Time for breakfast!"

_'Annoying little pests.'_ Nyroc thought, as he unfurled his body from it's sleeping position.

The now-awake Soren and Otulissa yawned loudly.

"As you might have guessed, it's time for breakfast." Otulissa deadpanned to Nyroc. "Care to join us?"

"It would be a pleasure." Nyroc smiled as widely as he could. It was imperative that he earned Soren's complete trust as quickly as possible, so he could slay him without having to suffer his repulsive family any more then he'd had to.

Soren's family, with Nyroc following behind, made their way to the dining area of the tree, where the resident forager had laid out grubs, worms, and various other owl delicacies. Along the way, they were met by another barn owl.

"Morning, Soren." She smiled. "Otulissa. Kids." She glanced at Nyroc. "New guy."

"Coryn, this is my sister, Eglantine." Soren smiled.

_'Sister?'_ Nyrc mentally gasped. _'Mother never said anything about Soren and father having a sister.'_

Shock over this omission almost kept him from speaking, but he quickly pulled himself together.

"A pleasure." Nyroc smiled.

"Eglantine's one of our Guardians-in-training." Soren told him. "One of the best."

"Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far." Eglantine said modestly. "I mean, I do okay..."

_'One of the best, eh?'_ Nyroc thought. _'She could be a problem...'_

The owls took their places at a nearby table. As they ate, they were joined by more owls: a quartet of burrowing owls, and three elf owls.

"Morning." Said the male burrower.

"Morning, Digger." Soren smiled. "Morning, Sylvana. Flint, Clay."

"Morning, uncle Soren!" The smaller burrowing owls chorused.

_'Oh, goody.'_ Nyroc thought dully. _'More kids.'_

"I take it this is our mysterious guest?" The female elf owl asked.

"Correct." Soren replied. "Coryn, this is Gylfie, her mate, Ivar, and their son, Martin."

"Hello." Gylfie smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Ivar added.

"Hi!" Chirped little Martin. The young elf owl, still possessed of his down, skittered over to Nyroc. "Are you a traveller?"

"Yes, I am." Nyroc lied.

"What's it like?" Martin asked excitedly. "Is it fun? I bet it's fun! And exciting too! When I learn to fly, I'm gonna travel all over!"

"That's great, kid." Nyroc said unenthusiastically.

"What's the farthest you've ever flown?" Martin asked. "What's the most amazing place you've ever been to? What's-"

"Calm down, dear." Gylfie smiled. "I'm sure our guest would like to have breakfast without being bombarded with questions."

"Awww!" Martin moaned.

"You can ask him later, son." Ivar chipped in, before turning to Nyroc. "That's okay with you, right?"

"Of course." Nyroc put on another fake smile.

_'All this smiling is making my beak sore.'_ He thought.

Moments later, another pair of owls joined them.

"Greetings, newcomer." Said a great gray owl. "I am Twilight, and this is my mate, Strix Struma."

"Pleased to meet you." Nyroc nodded.

"I trust you're enjoying your stay?" Strix asked.

"It is... satisfactory." Nyroc said bluntly.

"Aren't you missing somebody, Twilight?" Otulissa asked.

"Oh, she'll be along." Twilight smiled. "She's just getting in some morning flying."

A new owl flew towards them. Nyroc found himself gazing, astounded, at her speed and grace. He had never such skilled flying before. The owl landed right in front of him.

"Our daughter, Dusk." Twilight told him. "Dusk, this is Coryn."

Nyroc found himself lost for words. He had never seen such a beautiful owl before. Dusk greatly resembled her father, but had her mother's facial markings.

"Nice to meet you." Dusk smiled.

"A pleasure." Nyroc found himself saying. "Truly."

"How's your flying, by the way?" Dusk asked.

"I do okay." Nyroc once again answered automatically.

"Maybe we could fly together sometime." Dusk grinned. "I'm always on the lookout for worthy partners."

"I'd like that." Nyroc replied.

The assembled owls separated after breakfast. Nyroc did see Dusk at lunch or supper, presumably because she was at another table. For some reason, he was unable to get her off his mind. Even during a tour of Ga'Hoole he convinced Soren to take him on (all part of his plan to gain Soren's trust), all he could think about was Dusk.

That evening, he struggled to comprehend what was going on.

_'What's happening to me?'_ He thought.

"What's wrong, Coryn?" Bell suddenly appeared.

_'Oh, no.'_ Nyroc groaned inwardly. "What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"The fact that you look like you just ate a stinkbug." Blythe chimed in.

"So what's the problem?" Bash asked.

Nyroc was hesitant to answer, but reasoned that the owlets could hold the answer to his problem.

"It's... Dusk." He admitted. "Ever since I met her, I can't seem to stop thinking about her."

"I see the problem." Bell nodded sagely.

"What is it?" Nyroc asked.

"You're in love!" Blythe smirked.

"What?!" Nyroc spluttered. "That's ridiculous! I only just met her!"

"Love at first sight." Bell sighed. "So romantic..."

"Coryn and Dusk, roosting in a tree..." Bash teased.

"Stop that!" Nyroc growled. "You three are just hatchlings. You obviously don't know what you're talking about."

Nyroc went to his roosting place in a huff.

"Denial." Bash smirked. "What more proof do you need?"

Nyroc tried to sleep, but couldn't, his mind in turmoil.

_'I can't be in love with Dusk.'_ He thought to himself. _'Why am I even thinking about her that way! She's a filthy, disgusting crossbreed! A very beautiful crossbreeed... No, stop it!'_

An image of Dusk's smiling face appeared, unbidden, in his mind's eye. Nyroc found him entranced by it. Suddenly, the image was replaced by a familar pair of red eyes.

_'What are you thinking!?'_ The voice roared. _'You are a tyto! You are above filth like her!'_

_'I know, I know!'_ Nyroc replied.

_'Focus on the task at hand, boy.'_ The voice sneered. _'Or I swear, you will never know peace again.'_

The vision vanished.

_'It's true.'_ Nyroc reminded himself. _'Even if I did have feelings for Dusk, mother would never allow it. Although I may be able to convince mother to let me keep her as a slave, or concubine...'_

With that grim thought in mind, Nyroc drifted off to sleep, determined to continue with the plan to destroy Soren, no matter what.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and all associated characters are the property of Kathryn Lansky, Warner Bros and Village Roadshow Pictures.)_


	4. Family History

**Sins Of The Father**

**Chapter Four: Family History**

Over the next few days, Nyroc offered his assistance to Soren in his daily duties, as part of his plan to gain his unknowing uncle's complete trust. Most of those duties inolved the ferrying of books and tools to other Guardians, and occasionally aiding in the training of future Guardians.

Nyroc noted that the Guardians' training methods were unlike anything he had expected. The teachers were supportive and encouraging, gently extolling their students to do their best. It seemed odd to him that "monsters" like the Guardians were created through such teachings.

_'There must be something I'm missing.'_ Nyroc thought. _'Something they do to turn their students into the kind of fiends mother spoke of.'_

As time progressed, Nyroc decided to ask Soren about what happened between him and Kludd. He wished to satisfy his morbid curiosity as to the way this owl would speak of killing his own brother, and how he was able to live with himself after comitting such a vile act.

"I'm been talking to the other owls about you." Nyroc said nonchalantly. "And I heard some extraordinary things. Is it true that you really killed your own brother?"

Soren froze.

"...Yes." He replied. "It's true."

"How could you do something like that?" Nyroc asked, the venom rising in his voice. "How could you kill your own flesh and blood?"

"I didn't want to." Soren sighed.

"Pardon me?" Nyroc asked, stunned. This was the last thing he expected Soren to say.

"I didn't want to kill him, but he left me no choice." Soren declared.

"No choice?" Nyroc asked. "What do you mean?"

"He would destroyed everything." Soren replied. "Kludd was my brother, and I loved him, but his lust for power drove him to madness, to conquest."

"It... did?" Nyroc asked.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning." Soren declared. "Kludd and I were young owlets, just starting branching, when we were kidnapped by the Pure Ones. I managed to resist the Pure Ones' rhetoric about how tytos were destined for power, but Kludd accepted their words as gospel truth. When I and Gylfie managed to escape, I tried to have Kludd come with us, but he refused, deciding to stay with the Pure Ones instead."

_'It's all lies.'_ Nyroc thought. _'Very elaborate lies, lies nonetheless!'_

"The next time I saw Kludd, he tried to kill me." Soren continued.

"Really?" Nyroc asked.

"I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen." Soren sighed. "Our struggle threw us against a tree branch. Kludd's wing broke on impact. He asked me to help him up, and I did. But then, he tried to kill me again. He missed, and the branch he was hanging on to snapped, and he fell into a raging inferno below."

All Nyroc could say was "Go on."

"I thought Kludd was dead." Soren continued. "When I heard he hadn't been found, I hoped for the best. But those hopes were dashed. Kludd became king of the Pure Ones, and once again tried to kill me, kidnapping one of our Search-and-Rescue chaws and holding them for ransom, so I would come to him."

Nyroc was shocked. From what his mother had told him, he'd never imagined his father could do such things.

_'They're lies.'_ Nyroc kept telling himself. _'They're lies!'_

"Again, Kludd failed to kill me." Soren continued. But he kept trying. One terrible day, the Pure Ones discovered the location of Ga'Hoole. They laid siege to the tree. When it seemed like the Pure Ones were losing, Kludd led his follower to the lower levels, hoping to hold the trainees and civillians hostage. Once again, we fought. I tried so hard to reason with Kludd, to convince him to turn away from his quest for power. But by then, Kludd's madness had become all consuming. He was all too willing to kill me. He left me no choice but to respond in kind."

Soren lowered his head in sorrow.

"So, you really killed your own brother in cold blood." Nyroc summarised.

"Not a day hasn't gone by without my wishing for things to have gone differently." Soren sighed. "We may have been enemies, but Kludd was still my brother, and I loved him."

Nyroc's eyes widened in shock.

"When I think of Kludd, I try to remember what he was before the Pure Ones." Soren smiled sombrely. "The brother he once was, not the enemy he became."

Soren lowered his head, a single tear running down his cheek.

Nyroc was dumbfounded. He had not expected this. From what his mother had told him, he had expected Soren to boast of this act, to play it up as a great deed. Instead, he was acting as if it was the worst thing he had ever done. The look of anguish on Soren's face - No-one was _that_ good an actor.

"I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories." Nyroc found himself saying.

"It's okay." Soren sighed. "What's done is done. It does not do to dwell on the past."

Some time later, Nyroc was perched on a branch, his head swimming.

_'I always thought Soren was a monster, but now...'_ Nyroc thought. _'Everything I was told about him was wrong... But mother wouldn't lie to me...'_

Nyroc's mental musings were interupted by Dusk, who landed in the branch next to him.

"Hi!" She beamed.

"H-hello, Dusk." Nyroc stuttered. He had seen her a few times since their initial meeting, but this was the first time they were alone.

"Is something wrong, Coryn?" Dusk asked. "You look a little... preoccupied."

"I... have a lot on my mind." Nyroc told her.

"Well, you know what's good for clearing a head?" Dusk asked. "A good flight! Care to join me?"

"Uh, okay." Nyroc agreed.

"Three times around the tree." Dusk smiled. "Try and keep up."

The two took off. As they flew, Nyroc couldn't help but notice how graceful and agile Dusk was in flight.

"That all you got, slowpoke?" She teased.

"Not even close!" Nyroc shot back.

As their flight continued, Nyroc found himself having fun. Nyra had been very strict in his upbringing, having him in training for practically every waking moment. This was the first he had ever flown recreationally, and he was loving it.

Nyroc and Dusk landed on their branches at practically the same the time.

"Not bad." Dusk smiled. "Not many owls can keep up with me."

"I have my moments." Nyroc boasted.

"Feeling better now, Mr. grumpyface?" Dusk asked.

"A little, yes." Nyroc admitted. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Dusk nudged him playfully. Hey, it's almost dinner. Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Nyroc smiled.

The two flew due to the dining level. As they dined, they made small talk. Nothing major, just stories about flying experiences and whatnot. It helped Nyroc to get his mind off his troubles, but that night, they came roaring back.

_'If Soren isn't a monster, then what does that make father?'_ Nyroc asked. _'I'm so confused. Mother can't have lied to me. She can't have! Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding...'_

In the middle of Nyroc's musings, the voice came to him again.

_'Do not falter, boy!'_ The voice roared. _'You must finish your mission.'_

_'I promise you, it soon will be over.'_ Nyroc replied. _'One way, or the other.'_

_'Gooood.'_ The voice hissed as it faded away.

Before long, Nyroc feel into an anxious, doubt-ridden sleep.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and all associated characters are the property of Kathryn Lansky, Warner Bros and Village Roadshow Pictures.)_


	5. Divided Loyalties

**Sins Of The Father**

**Chapter Five: Divided Loyalties**

As he woke the next day, Nyroc's mind was in turmoil. He knew he still had a mission to complete, but he had come to respect Soren. The idea of killing him, once so delectable, now made Nyroc feel sick.

The sounds of conversation came through from beyond the hollow, and was coming closer. Nyroc curled up and feigned sleep.

"I just don't trust that owl." Nyroc heard Otulissa saying. "There's something about him I don't like."

"I think we can trust Coryn." Soren's voice replied. "I have this good feeling when I'm around him, like there's some kind of... connection between us."

Nyroc was struck by a pang of guilt. Gaining Soren's trust was one of his mission parameters, but knowing that he finally had it gave him no joy whatsoever.

"Still asleep, I see." He heard Soren say, before feeling a gentle nudge in his side. "Time for breakfast, Coryn."

Nyroc acted like he was waking up, complete with an over-the-top yawn.

"Good morning, Soren." He smiled. "Otulissa."

"Good morning." Otulissa said flatly.

"Well, let's go." Soren smiled.

As they reached the dining level, Nyroc noticed Bash, Bell and Blythe were already there. Dusk was there also; She waved at Nyroc, who shyly returned the gesture.

Nyroc ate in silence, his sharp mind formulating a plan. After breakfast, he took a deep breath, and made his move.

"Soren, can I speak with you?" He asked. "In private?"

"Of course." A slightly perturbed Soren answered.

After they found a secluded area, Nyroc started talking.

"I have some friends, out near the beaks." Nyroc declared. "They have a pretty tough life there, with little food and inadequate shelter, and I was thinking... maybe they could come here."

"Why haven't you mentioned these friends of yours before?" Soren asked.

"Two reasons." Nyroc said. "One, I wasn't sure at first if this place would suit them. And two, I was afraid I would be imposing by asking. You and the Guardians have already been done so much for me. I didn't want to push it."

"I see." Soren nodded. "Well, there's no need to worry. There's always room at the tree for owls in need. In fact, since you've arrived, a few of the hollows we reserve for the wounded the Search-and-Rescue chaw bring in have been vacated. I'm sure we can accomodate your friends."

"That's wonderful." Nyroc smiled. "Only... my friends are a tad on the distrustful side. If you'd be willing to meet with them, and prove the Guardians' altruism, I'm sure they could convinced to take residence here."

For one terrible moment, Soren was silent, a hard look on his face.

"Okay then." He said finally.

"You'll really do it?" Nyroc asked, nonplussed.

"Of course." Soren smiled. "Lead the way."

"Just like that?" Nyroc asked. "On my word?"

"I trust you, Coryn." Soren grinned.

Swallowing another wave of guilt, Nyroc led Soren outside.

"Let's go, then." Nyroc said calmly.

Once they got outside, the two took off through the mists. After a short journey, Nyroc led Soren to a small cliff face. As they landed, Nyroc picked up a small crystal shard.

"My friends are... a tad paranoid." He told Soren. "They will only come if I signal them."

"Fair enough." Soren nodded.

Holding the shard up, Nyroc reflected the sun's rays. Seconds later, the shapes of a small number of owls descended on them.

Soren squinted at the oncoming figures.

"Are those helmets they're wearing?" He asked.

Before Soren could go any further, they tackled him.

"Wait!" Nyroc protested, as two of the Pure Ones held Soren captive.

"Well done." Nyra declared as she landed next to her son, flanked by a further two minions.

"What is this?" Soren asked as he struggled against his captors. "Coryn, what's going on?"

"Coryn? Hah!" Nyra sneered. "I do believe a reintroduction is order. Soren, I'd like you to meet Nyroc, son of myself and your late brother."

"What?!" Soren gasped, gaping at Nyroc. "You're Kludd's son?!"

"Indeed he is." Nyra smirked. "And he has brought you right to me, so that I may exact revenge on you!"

Nyra opened and closed her talons in a threatening gesture.

"Wait!" Nyroc shouted.

"Wait?" Nyra spluttered. "For what? The moment is at hand!"

"I didn't bring him here so you could kill him." Nyroc mumbled. "I was hoping we could talk things out."

"Talk?" Nyra repeated. "What nonsense is this?"

"Mother I know you hold a grudge against Soren for killing father." Nyroc said. "But Soren is a good owl. He only did what he did because he felt he had no other choice, because father's mind had been twisted to the Pure Ones' way of thinking, as you no doubt were."

Nyra was silent for a moment. Then she burst into cold, hysterical laughter.

"You don't know, do you?" Soren asked. "Nyra was the one who turned Kludd to the Pure Ones' way."

"What?" Nyroc gasped.

"Enough of this." Nyra smirked. "Nyroc, you will make the first strike."

"But, but I..." Nyroc stammered.

"This is the moment you were trained for!" Nyra declared. "Your destiny! You must avenge your father! Avenge him!"

Nyroc approached Soren, half-heartedly lifting a talon.

"That's it." Nyra encouraged him. "Soren is the reason you never knew your father, the reason we have been forced to hide in this wasteland. It is only right that you should hate him and his precious Guardians with every fibre of your being!"

"Do you really hate me?" Soren asked Nyroc. "Because hating me means hating everything associated with me. If you hate me, then you must also hate Eglantine, Otulissa, Bash, Bell and Blythe. Even Dusk... You don't hate them, do you?"

"N-no." Nyroc admitted. "I don't."

"You don't have to do this, Coryn." Soren declared. "It's your life, your choice. Don't let hatred consume you. I know you're stronger then that."

Nyroc lowered his talon.

"It doesn't have to be this way, mother." Nyroc declared. "We can settle matters peaceably."

"Peaceably?" Nyroc repeated. "There will be peace only after the owl kingdoms are under our control! Now, stop stalling, and kill him!"

Nyroc failed to comply, prompting Nyra to push him aside.

"I never would have thought it." She scoffed. "My son, a weak coward. You will meet your end by my talons, Soren."

Suddenly, another owl dropped in, tackling one of Soren's captors. Soren managed to flip the other onto his back. He then beheld his rescuer: It was Otulissa.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted." She growled at Nyroc. "Too bad for you, I listened in on your 'private conversation' and decide to follow you here."

"It's not what you think, Otulissa." Soren tried to calm. "Coryn could have killed me just now, but he didn't."

"My son's name is Nyroc." Nyra butted in.

"Son?!" Otulissa gasped.

The Pure Ones got to their feet.

"Now is your chance for redemption, Nyroc." Nyra declared. "Let us finish them!"

Nyroc gazed at Soren and Otulissa for a moment, before casting a glare at Nyra.

"No, mother." He said firmly.

"What did you just say?" Nyra roared.

"I said 'no'." Nyroc declared. "This is wrong, and I will no longer be a part of it."

"You dare?!" Nyra snarled. "You dare turn your back on me? On the Pure Ones? Your father..."

"I want nothing more to do with him!" Nyroc roared. "I see the truth now, mother. You've been lying to me for my entire life. Father wasn't a great owl, he was a tyrant! And I won't live my life by his wicked ways!"

"Very well then, traitor." Nyra spat. "If you stand with our enemies, you will be treated as such. Pure Ones, attack!"

Nyra leapt for Soren, but was tackled by Otulissa.

"Remember me?" Otulissa taunted her.

"I remember where we left off." Nyra snarled.

As the two females began to struggle, Soren and Coryn took to the skies, pursued by the Pure Ones.

"You need to be disciplined, prince Nyroc!" One taunted.

"Discipline this!" Coryn declared. Swooping down in the blink of an eye, he struck the Pure One right in the chest. "Did you forget your leader trained me in the ways of combat?"

Meanwhile, Sporen was being chased by two more Pure Ones. As they both dived toward him, he moved out of the way at the last second, causing them to collide with each other. One more rose to attack. After a frenzied back-and-forth of talon slashing, Soren managed to down his opponant.

Another Pure One went for Soren from behind, but Nyroc struck him hard, and the evil owl gave chase. Thinking quickly, he led the owl through a tight crevasse. Nyroc made it through, closing his wings as he did. The Pure One, however, was not so lucky; His helmet got him wedged tight. As the Pure One tried to extricate himself, Nyroc flew up and rammed his head into his stomach, causing the villain to lose consciousness.

Back on the cliff, Otulissa was holding her own against Nyra.

"You're not as young as you used to be, Nyra." She taunted her adversary. "And I can't imagine your hiding in a hole like a rat all this time has helped any."

"Don't you dare talk down to me, you inferior fool!" Nyra screeched, taking flight.

Otulissa rose to strike Nyra. Their talons clashed, each making to slice their opponants to pieces. Nyra almost had Otulissa with one slash, but Otulissa managed to catch it on the backswing, and flung Nyra back down to the cliff. As she landed, a sickening crack was heard.

"Argh!" Nyra groaned.

Otulissa landed back on the cliff, followed by Soren and Nyroc. Clutching her broken wing, Nyra backed away.

"Mother, please." Nyroc begged. "Stop this. I know you loved father, but you need to put the past behind you. Let go of your hate."

Nyra gave her son a look of pure disgust, then turned to Soren.

"Well, you've done it again." She sneered. "You've taken the owl I care for most away from me. You've left me with nothing except my pride, and I won't lose that by surrendering."

Nyra leaned back suddenly, tilting over the cliff edge.

"NO!" Nyroc cried out. He flew down to catch his mother, taking a talon in his.

"Release me, traitor!" Nyra roared, slashing Nyroc's leg.

"Ah!" Nyroc cried, reflexively releasing her.

As Nyra resumed her descent, she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'm coming, my love." She whispered.

Nyroc averted his eyes as she hit the ground. He returned to the cliff, in agony.

"I'm sorry." Soren comforted. "I know what it's like, not being able to save a loved one."

"Doesn't make me feel any better, though." Nyroc sighed, barely holding back the tears. "I suppose I should be going now."

"Going?" Soren asked. "I won't hear of it! You're coming back with us!"

"I am?" Nyroc asked.

"He is?" Otulissa asked.

"You are." Soren smiled. "We're family, and I don't want to lose you like I lost Kludd."

"But, what I did..." Nyroc mumbled.

"What you did was save my life." Soren declared. "I'll explain everything to the Guardians. I'm sure they'll understand."

"But I..." Nyroc stumbled.

"Please, Nyroc." Soren extolled him. "Come home. Join the rest of your family."

Nyroc mulled over his options for what seemed like an eternity.

"Okay, I will." He said finally. "But I, um... prefer 'Coryn'."

"Coryn it is, then." Soren smiled.

Otulissa wasn't exactly thrilled, but she smiled also.

"Let's go home." Soren grinned.

The three owls took off, leaving the bleak mountainside behind.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and all associated characters are the property of Kathryn Lansky, Warner Bros and Village Roadshow Pictures.)_


	6. Haunted No More

**Sins Of The Father**

**Chapter Six: Haunted No More**

The rest of the day was turbulent, to say the least.

Once the trio had returned to Ga'Hoole, Coryn, at Soren's urging, stood before the parliment and admitted his deception. Boron and Barran were less then pleased with his act of subterfuge, but after Soren testified on Coryn's behalf, they decided to be lenient with him. They allowed him to stay, but in a probationary capacity. He was not to leave the tree for a few moons, at least, and Soren and Otulissa were informed to keep a close eye on him, just in case.

As they returned to their hollow, they were greeted by Bash, Bell, Blythe, and Eglantine.

"Where have you been?" Eglantine asked indignantly. "Otulissa, you asked me to look after my nieces, and then you just vanish for hours!"

"It's sort of a long story." Otulissa admitted.

She, Soren, and Coryn proceeded to explain everything.

"So..." Eglantine said to Coryn. "You're Kludd's son."

"Yes." Coryn added. "Forgive me for not telling you the truth, aunt."

"Well, you didn't kill Soren, I'll give you that." Eglantine declared haughtily. "But you'll have to do a little more then that to earn my trust."

"I understand." Coryn bowed his head reverentially. "I will do all I can to earn your trust."

"I knew it." Bash smirked.

"You knew?" Bell asked.

"How else do you explain him being so cool?" Bash replied. "The only possible way would be if he was related to me."

"That makes perfect sense." Blythe said sarcastically.

"I need to return to my duties." Soren declared. "Coryn, you can help if you want."

"I intend to." Coryn nodded. "If I am to redeem myself for my deception and prior beliefs, I must make myself useful."

As Soren and Coryn travelled through the tree, Coryn couldn't help but notice the other owls' attitudes toward him. The story of his true identity had already spread throughout the residents of Ga'Hoole. Some were civil, but taciturn. Others didn't even speak to him, instead giving him cold stares and suspicious looks. Coryn wasn't surprised. He hadn't expected them to accept the truth in a wingflap, but he fully intended to earn their trust also.

"Hi, Mr. Coryn!" Came a squeaky voice from directly beneath him.

Coryn looked down to behold Martin standing on his talon. So lost in thought was he that he didn't even notice the little one hop on.

"Hello, Martin." Coryn smiled.

"Is it true, Mr. Coryn?" Martin asked. "Were you really a mean, nasty Pure One?"

"Not any more, little one." Coryn patted Martin's head. "I'm on the Guardians' side, now."

"Yeah, right!"

Clay and Flint approached.

"The guy's a liar, Martin!" Clay yelled.

"Get away from him, before he... moonblinks you, or something!" Flint added.

"Mr. Coryn wouldn't do that!" Martin protested, hopping in response. "He's not a bad owl anymore!"

"What have you done to the poor little guy, you monster?!" Clay screeched.

"The jerk's brainwashed him!" Flint roared.

"I have not brainwashed anybody." Coryn retorted, using his talon to place Martin at the side. He then walked up to the twins, perfectly calm. "If I was the monster you think I am, would I really let you get away with insulting me? Of course not. I'd make you pay, in the most painful way possible."

The twins gulped in unison.

"Lucky for you, I'm _not_ a monster." Coryn smiled. "I'll let you off with a warning this time. Next time, I'll just have to... tell your parents."

"No, not that!" Clay gasped.

"We'll be good, honest!" Flint trembled.

"Very good then." Coryn smirked. "Now, move along."

The two young burrowing owls quickly left.

"Nicely done." Soren complimented Coryn.

"So, you're not really a traveller, Mr. Coryn?" Martin asked.

"Please, no 'Mr.'." Coryn protested. "Just 'Coryn'. And no, I'm not a traveller. But I have been on long flights, like the time I flew all the way to Tyto forest."

"Wow." Martin gasped. "What's it like?"

"It's very... green." Coryn told the owlet. "So many trees you wouldn't believe it. And there's lots of big, juicy mice to eat."

"That sounds nice." Martin smiled. "After I learn to fly, could you show me the way?"

"We'll see." Coryn smiled back.

"Okay, Martin, that's enough." Soren stepped in. "I'm afraid Coryn has more work to do."

"Awww!" Martin whined.

"We'll talk later, little one." Coryn smiled. "I promise."

"Okay, bye!" Martin immediately perked up.

Before long, the day neared it's end. As the sun began to set, Soren and Coryn found themselves almost done with their work. Suddenly, Dusk landed on a branch next to them.

"Hey!" She snarled at Coryn. "I want a word with you!"

Wilting under Dusk's glare, Coryn turned to Soren for support, only to find he had suddenly become very interested in a knot on a neighbouring branch.

"So, you've been lying all this time." Dusk growled. "Lying to everyone. Lying to me."

"For the most part." Coryn admitted.

"Most part?" Dusk asked.

"It wasn't all a lie." Coryn clarified. "I really enjoyed spending time with you."

"Oh, really?" Dusk asked sceptically. "And that's the truth?"

"The truth is..." Coryn stumbled for a moment. "The truth is, you're the most beautiful owl I've ever seen."

"Oh, you really think so?" Dusk flushed.

"Without a doubt." Coryn smiled.

Dusk smiled back, but quickly recovered.

"Flattery will get you _somewhere_, mister." She declared. "But if you want to get back in my good books, you'll have to... keep up with me!"

Dusk took off into the air.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Soren, who had apparantly finished his inspection of the knot, asked. "Go after her!"

With a smile, Coryn took after Dusk. The two owls flew the entire circumference of the tree, and, like the last time, landed back on their starting branch in unison.

"Nice flying." Dusk smiled.

"You too." Coryn grinned. "So, am I forgiven?"

"For the most part." Dusk echoed the earlier statement. "So, what are you going to do now? With your life, I mean?"

"Outside of redemption, I'm not really sure." Coryn admitted.

"I have a suggestion." Dusk declared. "Maybe when your probation thingy is up, you could ask to join the Guardians-in-training."

"Me?" Coryn asked. "A Guardian?"

"Why not?" Dusk shrugged. "The Guardians do a lot of good. It'd definitely help with the whole 'redemption' thing. Plus, I've been in training for a while now. If you join up, we could be in classes together."

"I'd like that." Coryn admitted.

"And maybe I could even give you some... private tutoring sessions." Dusk purred, nuzzling against him.

"I'd _definitely_ like that." Coryn chuckled.

The sound of Twilight calling his daughter's name filled the air.

"Gotta go." Dusk sighed. "See you tomorrow?"

"Oh, you can count on it." Coryn grinned.

As Dusk flew off, Coryn kept his eyes fixed on her.

"Very smooth." Soren smirked. "Come on, lovebird, back to the hollow."

After returning home, Coryn joined the family as they prepared for sleep.

"Come sleep by us, cuz." Bash beckoned Coryn over.

"Oh, okay." Coryn shrugged. "I don't want to impose, or anything..."

"Don't be silly." Bell smiled.

"Family sticks together." Blythe added. "That's what dad always says."

"Your dad is a very smart owl." Coryn told them.

The newfound cousins curled into their sleeping positions, heads tucked against wings.

"Good night, girls." Coryn whispered.

"Night, cuz." Bash yawned.

As Coryn drifted into sleep, the vision came to him again.

_'YOU TRAITOR!'_ The voice roared, it's red eyes glowing brighter then ever. _'How dare you betray the Pure Ones!_'

_'I no longer wanted to follow their ways.'_ Coryn declared, perfectly calm in the face of the visions' rage.

_'I warned you that you would have no peace if you failed.'_ The voice hissed. _'I shall haunt you until your dying day.'_

_'Oh, I don't think so.'_ Coryn replied. _'You see, I've finally realised what you are. Who you are... father.'_

The darkness surrounding the eyes dissapated, revealing the ornate silver helmet of Metalbeak.

_'I don't know how your scroom has been haunting me all these years, but I do know why.'_ Coryn grimaced. _'All my life, I've wanted to know my father. That desire is what gave you such influence. Well, now I know you, father. What you truly are. And I want nothing more to do with you.'_

_'Insolent brat!'_ Kludd's scroom roared. _'I am your father! You an't just fob me off!'_

_'It's true, you are my father.'_ Coryn admitted. _'You gave me life, but I will not let you define me. From this day forth, I will fly down my own path.'_

_'And what makes you think I will allow that?'_ The scroom asked.

_'Weren't you listening?'_ Coryn retorted. _'You've only been able to haunt me all this years because I let you. Well, no more.'_

The helmet started to crack.

_'It's time you went back where you belong.'_ Coryn said quietly. _'Say hello to mother for me.'_

_'Nooooo!'_ The scroom roared, the burning light in it's eyes fading. _'You can't do this to me!'_

The helmet shattered, it's pieces crumbling into dust.

_'Goodbye, father.'_ Coryn whispered. _'May you rest in peace.'_

Coryn opened his eyes. It was morning. The sun's rays poured into the hollow, heralding the start of a new day.

Coryn felt exhausted, but elated. He had conquered his demons and put his past behind him. He now faced a new beginning for himself.

_'Today is the first day of the rest of my life.'_ He thought happily.

**The End.**

_(Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and all associated characters are the property of Kathryn Lansky, Warner Bros and Village Roadshow Pictures.)_


End file.
